Special Training
by seedofsorrows
Summary: Hinata and Shino are out training when things get a little heated, ShinoHina Oneshot, lemons


Special Training

Okay, another one shot out and in motion! Shayraba gave this one to me, and I thought the pairing was pretty cool, so…well, you know, I'm a sucker for a challenge, so here we go.

I don't own Naruto.

The idea for this story is shayraba's, or at least the pairing is, so I'm just the writer polishing his skills.

* * *

Hinata walked absently behind her sensei and teammate. They had just been on a visit to their partner, who had been stuck in the hospital trying to rescue a certain raven-haired ninja.

Shino and Kurenai were quietly discussing training in front of her. She knew that with Kiba's recent near-death experience that her whole team was going to triple their training sessions. She ran a little to catch up to her team just in time to hear a snatch of conversation.

"…Yeah, I'll gladly agree to that Kurenai sensei. Both she and I could use the time to develop our skills a little bit while Kiba-kun is in the hospital." Shino said, as emotionless as ever.

"W-w-what did I m-miss?" Hinata stuttered out.

Kurenai turned to her. "I have urgent matters to attend to, so I'm leaving you two to go and train, keep it up, Kiba will be out soon and then we can focus on working all of you at the same time."

"I need help with my taijutsu, and your ranged attacks could be better, it's the most logical choice, Hinata-chan." Shino added.

"W-w-well, o-okay." Hinata said, clutching her hands to her chest, a habit she couldn't quite kick.

"Very well, let's go." He said and led her away from their teacher.

* * *

An hour later they stood in a clearing a few miles from Konoha. Hinata had removed her heavy jacket, allowing herself a wider range of movement.

"W-w-what should w-w-we start with Sh-Shino-kun?" she stuttered.

Shino pushed his glasses up and stared straight ahead, as if seeing through her, making her more uncomfortable. "I believe we should begin with my taijutsu, as it will loosen both of us up before we begin using projectiles and anything that might strain our muscles without a proper warm-up, is that acceptable?" he said.

"S-sure." She replied, shakily settling into the Gentle Fist stance.

"We'll begin on my defense." He said as he settled into his own stance.

Hinata bit her lip and nodded before launching herself at her teammate. The two clashed and immediately Shino went on the defensive, using his bugs to sap the chakra out of Hinata's hands. Just because they had lost their devastating effect on the body didn't mean Hinata's hits had no effect, Shino had to become quicker and more strategic in his methods of dodging her attacks.

Hinata struck with her left hand, like a snake striking its prey. Shino batted the said limb away to feel Hinata's palm implant itself in his gut. He exhaled sharply and swung his free hand at her face. She ducked down and performed a sweep kick, which he jumped over, receiving both palms to the stomach this time. The force of the blow lifted him off the ground, but he managed to perform a back flip and land safely on his feet. He blocked another strike, but this time he was prepared for the second hit and spun around her, only to receive a vicious kick to the small of his back. He flipped forward and countered with a mule kick, nailing Hinata in the shoulder and sending her spinning.

Shino stood and dusted off his jacket. "I believe I'll need a lot more work on my defensive skills, but I won't be able to do that against the Gentle Fist. So how about we switch places?" he said, no sign of physical exertion showing.

"I-I think th-that's a good i-idea." Hinata stuttered as she settled into her stance again.

This time Shino was the one charging. But his punches were slow, and Hinata was easily avoiding them.

Shino started with a right hook, which Hinata easily caught before launching a spinning kick at his head. He ducked and threw a vicious punch directly at her stomach. She doubled over and he raised his hand up to choke slam her and misjudged the distance.

His hand landed of something soft and squishy.

Both ninja froze, they stared at each other a moment before looking down at Shino's hand.

It was grasping Hinata's left breast.

Shino pulled his hand back quickly and coughed, while Hinata 'eeped' and stepped back a few paces.

"Um," Shino began, not trusting himself to look at his teammate. "Shall we continue training or should we just call it a day, Hinata-chan?" he asked quietly.

"L-l-l-let's c-c-c-continue." She said, stuttering even worse.

They settled into their stances and leapt at each other again. This time Shino attacked sharp and fast, using all the speed he had to attempt to land blow after blow, yet failing as Hinata's speed seemed to increase as the fighting continued. Then, by a fluke, Hinata batted away a punch thrown by a hasty Shino, and witnessed an opening, she stepped forward to drive her palm into his chest…and tripped over his foot, sending them both sprawling.

They were in quite a position. One of Hinata's hands was resting on Shino's chest, while the other was in between them somewhere near the crotch area; their faces were mere centimeters apart and neither had any inclination to get up.

A blush crept onto Hinata's face when she felt a pulsating heat coming from the lower areas of her body. The funny thing was though; she felt it in two different places.

And her hand was resting upon one of them.

Hinata gasped and looked at her teammate, who was also blushing now. She felt drawn, for some strange reason. She leaned in.

And briefly their lips brushed. Shino's eyes were still hidden by his glasses, but his eyebrows indicated that they were widened.

Silence reigned for a few minutes. Shino just stared wide-eyed at his teammate, who lay on top of him blushing. Then Shino grabbed her hair and dragged her into a hungry, lust filled kiss.

Hinata was slightly shocked at the actions of her teammate, but she was even more shocked at her body's reaction. Her body flared to life and the warmth between her legs increased, as did the strain on the fabric under her hand. Absentmindedly enjoying the kiss, she instinctively began rubbing her hand along the length of the constricted area that was Shino's crotch.

Shino growled and forced his tongue into Hinata's mouth. She moaned slightly as he did so, gripping his member tightly.

He growled again as his tongue battled for dominance over the girl's. He was surprised at her ferocity, as she was shy and timid doing anything else.

Hinata sat up, breaking the kiss. She gave a mischievous grin and pulled off her shirt, revealing the fact that Shino had expected from earlier, she had not worn a bra. She unbuttoned his jacket, exposing his chest. He was not overly muscular, nor was he just a bag of bones, he didn't have a washboard stomach, but by the looks of it he would one day. He flung off the sleeves and sat up, burying his face in her neck, gaining a loud moan from his pale-eyed lover.

He stopped ravaging her neck when his lust crazed mind felt her breasts rubbing against his bare chest, he grabbed one and devoured the nipple, which was already erect, receiving a pleasurable scream from Hinata. He continued to ravage her bounty for a few minutes before he put a hand to his forehead and roughly pushed him back down.

He stared up at her through a red haze, barely noticing the smile she wore as she turned around till she was facing the other direction. She leaned down slowly and put her mouth around the bulge in his pants.

Shino growled and roughly yanked Hinata's rear until it was directly over his head. The then proceeded to yank down her pants and panties, exposing her to the world. All the while she had been undoing his pants, and was now witnessing him in all his splendor, standing at full attention.

He was not huge by any means, but he definitely wasn't small_ this penis is just right_ she thought with a childlike grin, before another one of her beautiful screams permeated the air. Shino had decided to sample the goods.

She gave a feral snarl and shoved his erect member into her mouth, choking down the whole appendage all the way to the base. The pleasure on her ended stopped as a dull roar came from the boy she had just claimed.

Then the pleasure came back in the form of frantic lapping and sucking, causing her to moan around the piece of meat in her mouth. She applied suction, and bobbed her head up and down, twisting it from side to side, her tongue flicking all around it.

She felt a pressure building, and then just when she couldn't take it anymore, an explosion between her legs sent her into la la land, and just when she had recovered, an explosion rocked in her mouth, shooting a warm, salty substance down her throat.

She sat up and coughed, choking down the remains of the cum in her mouth. She turned with a grin, gasping slightly, Shino was in a daze; she flipped around again and slid back, until his still erect penis was resting directly under her dripping snatch, she raised herself until his member was standing again, directed the head to her opening, and without any noticed, slammed herself all the way to the base.

At first there was excruciating pain, so she didn't move. But soon the pain subsided and she began to move up and down, causing Shino to moan for all he was worth. A few more minutes and she was going to blow again.

Shino did the unthinkable just then, he grabbed her by the waist and slammed her roughly into the ground and began pumping furiously, biting down hard on her neck.

She felt the pressure build, then explode, and then build again.

"Shino…I'm.." she tried to say as the waves of pleasure came faster and faster.

"Not yet Hinata." He said, removing his teeth from her skin and lathering her breasts again.

The pressure reached its peak and she shuddered just as he yelled aloud, her body tightening around his member as it sprayed its juices into her. They both blacked out.

* * *

The next day

Shino and Hinata walked with smiles on their face beside Kurenai.

"Are you two going to go train today again as well?" she asked them.

"Yes, we didn't have time to work with Hinata's ranged attacks yesterday."

Kurenai smiled at her students. "Well don't work too hard or you'll both leave Kiba in the dust, now go and meet me at the hospital tomorrow."

The genin promised they would and dashed off into the woods to pick begin their training for today.

Special training; that is.

* * *

Well, I hope its enjoyable, have fun reading it everybody, and thanks again for the idea Shayraba.

Peace

Bigsho


End file.
